


Pickup Lines

by aswonder



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Bensnavi, M/M, dumb shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aswonder/pseuds/aswonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“are you flirting with me?”<br/> “have been for the past year but thanks for noticing”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pickup Lines

**Author's Note:**

> For sintheheights on tumblr~

Benny had thought it was a joke. Really, he did. For years, Usnavi had been randomly texting him shit pickup lines. They were so dumb they had had to be a joke, right? From things as simple as "I’m not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together" to as idiotic and slightly sexual as "Are you butt dialing me? Because I swear your ass is calling me". Those were jokes, right? 

Something about today's had seemed a bit... Different. Laughing at something one of the cab drivers had said over the dispatch, Benny took a quick glance at his phone, seeing a new message. Checking for the Rosario's, he flipped open the phone to read the line, "Every minute I spend with you is like being in heaven and looking in an angel’s eyes."

This one wasn't... As joking as they usually were? Frowning slightly, he quickly sent back a somewhat joking "are you flirting with me? :P" Benny nearly dropped his phone when Usnavi replied almost instantly with something he had never thought he'd see: "have been for the past yr but thnks for noticing” 

Shocked and slightly confused, he quickly informed the drivers he would be gone for a bit before leaving the building, slipping into the bodega. Usnavi gave him a small smile from behind the counter, and Benny could see a bit of fear in his expression. "So... You haven't been joking? All year?" He asked, praying for an affirmative. Usnavi nodded, causing a grin to appear on his face

Before the expression of confusion could fully form on Usnavi's face, Benny leaned over the counter and pressed a light kiss to his lips. "God, I've been wanting this for years. Because of you, I laugh a little harder, cry a little less, and smile a lot more. Forget Spiderman, Superman, and Batman, I'll be your man."


End file.
